


Run

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Based on a a dialogue prompt on tumblr; "You need to leave right now."





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So here's my first little IronHawk drabble, with Clint being an awesome person. I'm debating whether or not to add this to my IronHawkAU! But it would fit.
> 
> I love these two characters, so I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think!

“You have to leave right now," Tony hissed, throwing Clint's shirt at his head. The brunet's head whipped around at the sounds coming from the hall.

"Tony wh-"

"Please, just go," Tony urged, pulling a sweater over his head. Clint pulled his shirt on slowly, watching as the genius scrambled around his room, straightening out the bedsheets.

"Why are you still here!?" Tony snapped when he turned around, moving to start pushing Clint toward the window. His eyes darted to his bedroom door, wincing at the footsteps.

He was so fucked, Howard was going to try the door, see it was locked and then he was so dead. Howard hated secrets, so much so that he had taken the liberty of taking the lock off of his son's door himself. Tony shelled out his own cash to put one back on it, it had been his and Jarvis's secret to keep.

The doorknob wiggled, and Tony braced for impact, turning to Clint to mutter a soft 'please.' He heard the window open, silently thanking whatever god was listening that the blonde had listened.

"Tony," Clint's voice was almost drowned out by the thudding at the door. He didn't move, staring at the door instead, begging for just a few more seconds, just hold for a few more seconds. "Come with me."

Tony snapped toward the window, eyes wide in disbelief. Clint just sat there, sitting in the window, one arm propping it up, the other outstretched in invitation. There was no panic in any of his features, and Tony envied that, how he could sit there so lax, so unhurried. This was Tony's life on the line, didn't he get that!?

There was no way he could go. Not for very long anyway. Howard would send Obie to find him, just like he had when Tony ran away three years ago. He couldn't. Right?

"C'mon, we can get to my place in about fifteen minutes if I break the speed limit," Clint's eyes trailed over Tony to the door, finally starting to move off of its hinges. There was slurred screaming from the other side, interspersed with the loud ' _thuds'_  as Howard flung himself at the door.

It brought back memories, unpleasant ones, of his own father charging toward both him and Barney, broken beer bottle in hand. He knew exactly what was waiting for Tony on the other side of that door, counted the stitches in his mind. There were two options, and Clint saw the exact moment Tony got that, eyes brimming with tears.

Tony grabbed the blonde's outstretched hand, slowly walking toward the window. Clint took the moment, turning to wrap his arms around the brunet, muttering a soft, "It's okay," into his hair. Tony shook, sniffling against his shirt as he nodded, hands bunching in the back.

"Let's get you home," Clint smiled, helping the brunet through the window and onto the sloped roof. Clint barely spared a glance when he heard the door break open, shielding Tony from view as he helped him off the roof.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me guys know what you think!!! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
